This invention relates to material handling apparatus, and, while of broader applicability, is particularly directed to an improved inclined conveyor for moving cylindrical shafts transversely of their polar axes from a higher to a lower level. Occasion has arisen in the handling of materials, such as, for example, flanged-end automotive axles, wherein they must be moved in predetermined sequence from a higher to a lower level and over a very short distance. In one such instance, it has been found necessary to move such axles along a path inclined about 40.degree.. In moving the axles, they are transferred tranversely of their polar axes, and it is desirable that they not be permitted to strike one another. Contributing also to problems of handling is the fact that flanged-end axles inherently are unbalanced, due to their asymmetric configurations, i.e. non-uniform cross section, as respects their direction of movement.
Prior art apparatuses are known for moving cylindrical objects along an incline from higher to lower levels, but not all afford individual, impact-free transfer of unbalanced articles while affording access thereto in the course of transfer.
The following U.S. Patents are representative of the prior art, and are believed material to the Examination of this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,564 discloses a gravity feed chute 12 for gears 10, including gear stop fingers 26 actuatable by levers 30.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,372 discloses a pair of inclined guide rails 110 along which the movements of armature cores 20 are controlled by pivotable fingers 118, 120.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,725 discloses a series of transfer wheels 38 for receiving and transferring rod-shaped articles B in recesses 37 provided in the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,472 discloses an inclined table section 12 for supporting bar stock 27, and pivotable gates 25 cooperably disposed as respects the bar stock and the table section to permit the bar stock to roll, one at a time, down the table section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,191 discloses relatively rockable disc segments 2, 3 provided with notches 6, 7 cooperable to receive and transfer logs fed thereto from an inclined conveyor 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,619 discloses a tiltable chute 5 for trees I, II, III which are held from sliding by a pivotable claw 10 in its one position and permitted to slide in another position of the claw.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide improved material handling apparatus facilitating the handling of elongated, generally cylindrical articles of non-uniform cross-section.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide improved material handling apparatus utilizing a combination of motor and gravitationally driven linkages.
It is a still further objective of the invention to provide improved conveyor means for feeding elongate articles of various sizes.